Vidas entrelaçadas por destinos opostos
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Itachi não estava mais sozinho em seus planos. Agora tinha alguém com quem contar, mesmo que ela não concordasse inteiramente com seus planos. One-shot


A jovem estava sentada no ponto mais alto do esconderijo, observando o pôr-do-sol

A jovem estava sentada no ponto mais alto do esconderijo, observando o pôr-do-sol. Embora seus olhos estivessem fixos na estrela, sua mente não estava. Sabia que o dia que ela mais temia se aproximava: o dia em que perderia seu amado. Tantas lutas, tantos desafios para serem separados por um mero capricho do destino. Realmente, o destino a odiava.

_Flashback_

Desde que acordara tocava os lábios repetidamente. Nunca imaginou que um dia beijaria Kakashi, seu amor de longa data. Depois de tomar um reforçado café da manhã foi à procura do shinobi.

Assim que o encontrou, embora tivesse muitas pessoas ao redor, ela correu ao seu encontro e tentou beijá-lo, porém o mesmo se esquivou e lhe direcionou o olhar mais frio que ela já tinha presenciado.

- Nunca mais faça isso!

A morena estava em estado de choque, nunca pensou que seu sensei(1) fosse esse ser tão frio que agora aparentava ser.

Ela engoliu o choro e saiu correndo pelas ruas de Konoha.

_Fim do Flashback_

A kunoichi(2), que agora fitava a entrada do esconderijo, ficou surpresa ao ver essas lembranças assaltarem sua mente. Agora ela agradecia imensamente ao ninja copy por tê-la dispensado. Se não fosse ele fora jamais conheceria Uchiha Itachi, o homem que ela mais amava e admirava.

Todos o consideravam um assassino e traidor, porém ele foi o único capaz de compreendê-la, o único que a fez se sentir importante.

_Flashback_

A kunoichi estava sentada na beira do lago. Sua relação com Hatake nunca mais foi a mesma e o jounin(3) estava fora de Konoha no momento.

Ela ouviu ruídos próximos de si, mas não deu muita atenção, até uma voz a tirar de seus pensamentos.

- O que uma inútil faz aqui?

A jovem virou-se e o encontrou sorrindo, porém era um sorriso de deboche. A morena respirou fundo (e bota fundo nisso xD) e tentou manter o autocontrole, porém não deu muito resultado.

- O que você quer? – a raiva corria em suas veias.

- Mais respeito, eu sou um Uchiha.

- Grandes coisas. Só mais um clã idiota que se acha por ter uma kekkei genkai(4). (nossa o-o nessa ela pegou pesado xB)

A morena percebeu que foi longe demais ao ver o sharingan(5) ativado.

- Você vai pagar caro por ter me insultado.

Graças aos seus reflexos, conseguiu se desviar das shurikens que o jovem lhe mandou.

- Bons reflexos.

Porém, ele não parou de atacar e a kunoichi só defendia e evitava olhar em seus olhos.

- Omedetou(6). – ele sorriu. – Foi a única que conseguiu sobreviver tanto tempo em uma batalha contra mim. Mas nem me olhar você consegue. – ele provocou.

- Eu não sou burra, Uchiha. Os poderes do sharingan só fazem efeito se tiver contato visual, essa foi a única razão pelo qual eu ainda não perdi.

- Como sabe?

- Eu moro com um usuário do sharingan.

A luta estava cada vez mais acirrada. A morena sabia que se continuasse nesse ritmo ela não sobreviveria. Estava encostada contra uma árvore, e viu o shinobi(7) se aproximar cada vez mais. Algo diferente ocorreu. Ela conseguiu prever o ataque e desviar.

Os olhos do Uchiha estavam surpresos. Tinha ido provocá-la a pedido de seus amigos e descobriu um grande segredo.

- Eu não vou te machucar. – disse calmamente.

- Quase me mata e quer que eu acredite nisso.

- Olhe para o lago, você verá algo interessante.

Mesmo desconfiada, ela fez o que o moreno sugeriu. A kunoichi encarou seu reflexo na água e viu o sharingan refletido no mesmo.

- Você é uma Uchiha, assim como eu. – o chuunin(8) aproveitou o momento de distração e sentou-se ao lado dela. – É verdade que você beijou Hatake Kakashi?

Ela baixou a cabeça tristemente, que o moreno interpretou como um sim.

- Qual seu nome? – a voz da menina saiu muito baixa.

- Uchiha Itachi e o seu?

- Ookami Ichigo(9). Posso te fazer um pedido? – ela ainda estava de cabeça baixa.

- Olha para mim. – ele levantou o queixo dela e a fez encará-lo. – Você não tem que se envergonhar de nada. – sorriu. – Agora pode fazer, olhando nos meus olhos.

- Me treine.

- Amanhã, às 7 horas neste mesmo local. – ele levantou-se. – Se vai ser mesmo minha aluna aprenda a não se envergonhar dos seus erros. Eles foram feitos para aprendermos. – ele se levantou e preparou-se para partir, mas antes disse algo que fez o coração da garota acelerar. – Cuide-se, Hime(10).

_Fim do Flashback_

Ela encolheu as pernas e abraçou os joelhos. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, mas a kunoichi impediu que as mesmas caíssem. Os anos de treinamento fez com que conseguisse segurar suas emoções. Contudo, quando estava perto de Itachi, toda sua barreira de proteção desabava e ela se permitia ser uma humana ou invés de uma ninja.

Grossos pingos de chuva caíram ao seu redor, porém ela não se mexeu. Sentiu os pingos a encharcarem. Sentia-se mais leve, como se a chuva levasse parte de suas preocupações.

- Tobi estava procurando-a. Tobi finalmente a achou.

Um leve sorriso brotou em sua face. Ouvir o shinobi falar tão empolgado quase a convencia, se não soubesse da verdade.

- Eu estou bem, Tobi. – virou-se em sua direção e sorriu levemente, deixando uma falsa alegria transbordar.

- Todos estão a sua procura e Tobi veio até aqui.

- Só preciso de um tempo, Tobi. Logo descerei.

Conformado, ele a deixou em paz.

A Uchiha precisava de um milagre e não de tempo, contudo explicar isso há um inimigo estava fora de cogitação.

A angústia apertava seu coração dolorosamente. Conhecia muito bem o significado da palavra solidão e definitivamente não gostaria de prová-lo mais uma vez. Deixou de lutar contra seus sentimentos, permitindo que as lágrimas finalmente tracejassem sua face.

- Eu odeio quando você chora. – uma voz a tirou de seus desvaneios.

Ela levantou-se e correu em direção ao indivíduo. Abraçou com todas as suas forças.

- Eu senti sua falta, Ita-kun(11).

- Eu estou aqui, Hime.

O moreno afagava os cabelos da garota. Ele mais do que ninguém sabia o quanto ela sofreu e ainda sofreria com essa situação. Pegou sua kunoichi no colo e caminhou com ela em direção ao esconderijo.

- Conseguiu tirá-la de lá? – perguntou Kohan, assim que viu ele se aproximar.

Após o aceno afirmativo dele, Tobi completou.

- Tobi tentou tirá-la de lá, mas ninguém escuta o Tobi.

- Você poderia fazer o favor de ficar quieto? – perguntou Pain, extremamente irritado.

- Finalmente alguém conseguiu fazê-lo se calar. – Hidan ergueu as mãos em sinal de agradecimento a Jashin-sama(12).

- Como ela está? – interrogou Deidara, ao ver a kunoichi escolhida nos braços do Uchiha.

- Ela ficará bem.

O loiro, se é que esperava alguma resposta, ficou decepcionado. O moreno saiu logo em seguida, sem explicar mais nada.

Caminhou em direção ao quarto que dividia com ela e a colocou no banho ao perceber o rubor que cobria sua face. A Uchiha deveria estar com febre, pois estava muito quente.

- Tá frio. – ela se encolheu ainda mais, quando Itachi colocou debaixo de um chuveiro extremamente gelado. (sim, no esconderijo tem chuveiro e energia elétrica xD)

- É para abaixar a febre.

Ele sentia os pingos gelados caírem sobre si, devido ao fato de estar debaixo do chuveiro também. Ao perceber que a febre abaixara, ele a retirou do banho e caminhava com ela em direção ao quarto. Ver o moreno pingar água e os lábios tão convidativos ela não resistiu e o colou seus lábios no dele. A princípio, o sentiu relutar, porém logo se entregou ao momento. Ambos já estavam no inferno mesmo.

O moreno colocou no chão e a apertou contra seu corpo. Tê-la tão perto causava arrepios. Sabia que não deveria continuar. Apesar de tudo ela era sua irmã, meia-irmã na verdade. Contudo, isso não o impedia de desejá-la e como a desejava. Abandonou a boca e desceu fazendo uma trilha de beijos pelo pescoço, o que a fez encolher.

Itachi sabia que ali era o ponto fraco da kunoichi. Ele mordeu de leve a garganta ao mesmo tempo em que suas mãos percorriam o corpo da morena. Sentiu-a segurar um gemido. Ele sorriu de satisfação e jogou com força contra a parede. Ichigo estava estática, até vê-lo em sua direção e beijá-la, a precionando contra a parede logo atrás.

Ambos estavam envoltos numa nuvem de desejo e paixão. As mãos voltaram a trilhar o corpo da jovem, arrancando gemidos. O shinobi sabia muito bem onde aquilo iria terminar se continuasse. Só não contava com a fato da Uchiha começar a provocá-lo. Ela descolou seus lábios do dele e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha. Desceu devagar pelo pescoço e arranhou de leve a garganta. Ele sentiu seus pêlos se eriçarem. (isso sim, eu procurei no dicionário xD)

- Não provoca.

- Deveria ter dito isso antes de começar a me provocar.

Ele jogou para o alto todo o autocontrole que ainda possuía e arrancou a blusa do corpo da kunoichi. Esperava por isso há tempos. Deixou sua mão escorregar até as coxas torneadas e ergueu-a do chão. A mesma enroscou as pernas em sua cintura e deixou que ele a carregasse até a cama, onde a jogou semat a tempos. deixou oichi.e que ainda possuia nuasse. nenhuma cerimônia, indo se juntar a ela.

Sem mais delongas, retirou a saia da menina e baixou o olhar para o corpo estrutural que a mesma possuía. Ela ficou envergonhada ao perceber o olhar penetrante dele em seu corpo.

- Já disse para não se envergonhar. – disse segurando seu queixo, com o raro sorriso no rosto. – O que nós estamos prestes a fazer não é nenhum erro.

Ichigo corou a menção dessas palavras. O moreno voltou a beijá-la ao mesmo tempo em que a acariciava, agora sem nenhum tecido para impedir o contato com sua pele. Ela deixou a timidez de lado e devagar retirou a blusa que impedia a visão do peitoral definido do shinobi. Suspirou de satisfação e acariciava as formas definidas que ele possuía e arranhava de leve às vezes, o que causava arrepios.

Lentamente, as roupas foram retiradas e ele olhava-a intensamente para o corpo do kunoichi abaixo de si. Beijou toda a extensão do corpo dela, parando nos seios fartos. Sorri maliciosamente antes de sugá-los com vontade. Ele a enlouquecia com todo o prazer que gerava no corpo da morena, preparando-a para o ápice do momento. Entrou com uma única estocada, e fez com que ela mordesse os lábios inferiores com o desconforto.

Movia-se lento no começo e foi gradativamente aumentando a velocidade à medida que ela se acostumava com os movimentos. Arranhava as costas do moreno ao mesmo tempo em que ele estava dentro de si.

- Mais forte. – ela sussurrou em seu ouvido.

Queria senti-lo inteiramente dentro dela. Sabia que ele estava mais lento por ser sua primeira vez, porém não queria que fosse assim. Sua relação com ele sempre foi intensa, queria que sua primeira vez também fosse.

- Tem certeza?

- Absoluta. – sussurrou, mordiscando sua orelha em seguida.

Ele parou de se conter e entrou com força, ao mesmo tempo em que aumentava o ritmo das estocadas. Ichigo não conseguiu conter os gemidos devido ao prazer que o moreno provocava em seu corpo nem ele conseguia esconder o quanto a morena mexia consigo. Sentia que não iria tão longe. Ainda a beijando, desabou em cima de sua kunoichi, ao mesmo tempo em que libertava seu líquido dentro dela. Eles ainda se beijavam desesperadamente, como se esse fosse o último encontro.

- Aishiteru(13) Ita-kun, zutto(14)!

- Aishiterumo(15), hime.

Os belos olhos azuis, frutos de um henge, se encheram de lágrimas.

- Como eu vou viver sem você?

- Você não vai viver sem mim. – ele acariciou as bochechas. – Eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado, seja em corpo ou em espírito.

Isso pareceu acalmá-la um pouco, pois a mesma estava sorrindo. Itachi saiu de dentro dela e deitou-se ao seu lado, puxando-a de encontro a seus braços. Ele acariciou os sedosos cabelos da chuunin, a ponto de fazê-la dormir. Observava sua nee-chan(16) dormiu tranqüilamente em seus braços. Aquilo fez lembrar do tempo em que ambos ainda estavam em Konoha.

_Flashback_

Eles estavam treinando há algum tempo. A morena evoluíra muito nesse período. Nesse momento, estavam lutando um contra o outro. A chuunin arfava. Lutar contra o moreno não era fácil.

- Me ataque!

- Kuso(17)! Dê-me cinco minutos de descanso.

- É assim que pretende mostrar a Hatake que você amadureceu?

Partiu para cima do Uchiha sem pensar duas vezes, porém tropeçou em uma pedra e acabou caindo por cima dele. Itachi rolou para o lado e ficou por cima.

- Vai ser fácil alguém te manipular. Você é impulsiva demais.

- Você não sabe de nada, Uchiha!

- É para isso que estamos aqui. Para treinar, Hime.

Ichigo sentiu seu coração disparar. Sempre que estava perto do moreno seu coração batia mais forte.

- Você fica linda com a respiração acelerada. – ele sorriu e beijou o canto de sua boca.

Tê-lo tão perto mexia com seu autocontrole. A kunoichi jogou a prudência para o alto e encostou seus lábios no dele.

- Gomen(18), sensei. – ela tentou afastar-se, porém Itachi não permitiu.

Ele encostou novamente seus lábios. Passou a língua por sua extensão. A morena interpretou isso como uma tentativa de aprofundar o beijo e entreabriu seus lábios. O chuunin não perdeu a oportunidade e explorava cada canto da boca da garota.

Separaram-se, ambos com a respiração ofegante.

- Go... – ele calou-a colocando o dedo sobre seus lábios.

- Não se arrependa de seus atos. – ele retirou o dedo e voltou a beijá-la.

- Eu não posso. – sua respiração estava descompassada. – Você é meu sensei.

- Você não se importou com isso quando beijou Hatake Kakashi.

- Não tente comparar as duas situações.

- Você tem medo que eu te abandone como ele fez!

Algumas lágrimas escaparam para o rosto de Ichigo. O moreno estava completamente certo. Tinha medo de se envolver e ser deixada de lado novamente.

- Eu não te abandonarei, Hime. Eu sempre estarei ao seu lado. – depositou um beijo nos lábios convidativos dela antes de levantar-se e estender a mão a ela.

_Fim do Flashback_

Ele sorriu com as lembranças. Ela foi a única capaz de compreendê-lo e amá-lo até o final. A única pessoa que não o jugou por seus atos e acima de tudo a única que se ofereceu para ajudá-lo a executar seus planos, mesmo que não concordasse com eles. Amava aquela garota como nunca amará nenhuma outra em sua vida. Ela foi a única e se dependesse dele continuaria nessa posição.

- Gomen, Hime. Infelizmente eu não posso abandonar meus objetivos.

Ele beijou sua testa delicadamente e a puxou com cuidado para seus braços. Entregou-se ao sono. Metade da sua mente estava relaxada e a outra metade atenta em tudo que acontecia ao redor. Jamais permitiria que alguém encostasse um dedo nela. Seus pressentimentos se concretizaram na manhã seguinte quando ouviu o som de uma kunai no ar. Imediatamente puxou a que estava escondida e impediu o ataque repentino.

- Por que a protege tanto Itachi? – os olhos vermelhos do sharingan estavam à mostra.

- Isso não é da sua conta Madara.

- Até parece que ela é importante para você, que você a conhece há tempos.

- Engano seu. – devolveu num tom despreocupado, contudo percebeu que isso poderia ser um erro quando sentiu que a kunoichi havia acordado.

- Tem certeza? – ele estava desconfiado.

- Absoluta. – o mais importante no momento era sua segurança.

O verdadeiro líder da Akatsuki deixou o quarto após isso. O moreno não saberia dizer se ele havia acreditado em suas palavras. Por hora, ela estava segura e isso era tudo que bastava.

- Hime, eu... – ela colocou seu dedo sobre os lábios do chuunin.

- Eu também senti seu chakra. Arigatou por me salvar. – ela sorriu.

O Uchiha curvou os lábios em um meio sorriso. Ela tinha entendido tudo sem que ele tivesse que dizer uma palavra.

- Como você consegue? – acariciava as bochechas da kunoichi.

- Acho que onze anos são mais que suficiente.

Ela sorriu e o beijou novamente. Itachi passou as mãos em volta de sua cintura e a puxou para mais perto, ficando por cima dela. O momento foi quebrado por leves batidas na porta.

- Reunião, Itachi. – a voz de Sasori chegou aos seus ouvidos. – É para ela ir também.

- Não se pode ter um momento de paz! – praguejou o moreno.

- É melhor irmos. – ela se levantou e deixou o lençol que a cobria escorregar para o chão.

- Se pretende ir nua. – ele a olhava com malícia.

Ela corou e no segundo seguinte ele estava atrás dela e puxou-a de encontro aos seus braços.

- Se soubesse que você era tão fogosa teria te feito minha antes. – sussurrou em seu ouvido enquanto suas mãos percorriam o corpo da garota apressadamente.

- Ita-kun... – ela deixou um gemido escapar quando os dedos dele alcançaram sua feminilidade.

Ele depositou um beijo em seu pescoço antes de parar por completo.

- É melhor irmos. – disse com a respiração alterada. – Se continuar eu não respondo por mim.

Ichigo deu um leve sorriso e foi a procura de suas roupas. Em instantes ambos estavam devidamente vestidos e se encaminharam para a sala de reuniões.

Todos já se encontravam naquela sala. Logo após suas chegadas, Pain retomou a palavra.

- Está na hora de retornamos nosso antigo plano: a captura dos jinchuuriki(19).

- Recomeçaremos por qual? – perguntou Kakuzu ansioso.

- Naturalmente o Jinchuuriki de uma calda, Ichibi no Shukaku.

- Quem irá capturá-lo? – indagou o lado negro de Zetsu.

- Sasori e Deidara. – encerrou o líder, não dando tempo para nenhum interromper.

- Por que eles? – Hidan estava possesso.

- Sasori conhece bem a região e Deidara é bom em combates a distância. Vocês não devem chamar atenção. – se dirigiu aos dois. – O Jinchuuriki é o Kazekage(20) da vila. O serviço deve ser executado com perfeição e no menor tempo possível.

Após a ordem, os dois sumiram em nuvens de fumaça.

- A próximo será Nibi no Nekomata. A jichuuriki é Yugito Ni. O resto é com vocês, Hidan e Kakuzu.

- E Sanbi? – perguntou Kisame.

- Será de Sasori e Deidara quando ambos voltarem. O Yonbi é sua responsabilidade e de Itachi.

- E ela? – Zetsu apontou para a morena que se encotrava ao lado de Itachi.

- Irá acompanhá-los, mas se atrapalhar pode ir dando adeus a Akatsuki.

Ichigo somente concordou com a cabeça.

O líder sumiu, utilizando um jutsu, e os deixou ali, a espera do retorno de Deidara e Sasori.

- Você concorda com isso? – pergunta a chuunin, quando ela e Itachi já estava a uma distância considerável dos demais.

- Não é uma questão de concordar. È uma questão de aceitar. Meu objetivo é salvar Sasuke, você e Konoha.

- Isso é injusto. – lágrimas se formavam em seus olhos.

- Eu sou um prodígio, não um herói. – ele a abraçou. – Por amor a Kami-sama não chore (*olhinhos brilhando* eu quero um Itachi pra mim T-T).

Não demorou tanto tempo para que os dois Akatsuki's retornassem com o corpo adormecido de Gaara. Em seguida começou o processo de extração. A Uchiha observava aquilo angustiada. Podia sentir na pele o que o kazekage passava. O moreno olhava preocupado em sua direção. Sabia o quanto ela era emotiva e temia que deixasse isso transparecer. Felizmente o árduo treinamento se encarregou de sua parte pois ela não demonstrava fisicamente nenhum sinal de aflição.

Mas por dentro seu coração protestava. Era desumano o que estava fazendo. Tudo isso somente por poder. Que culpa aquele garoto tinha de possuir um bijuu dentro de si? Era motivo suficiente para matá-lo? Ichigo sabia que ele morreria depois da extração. O pior de tudo era ver isso acontecer e não poder interfirir.

- Quase pronto. – Pain interrompeu seu pensamentos. – Já está terminado. – depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. – Está ficando cada vez mais barulhento lá fora.

- Há outro jinchuuriki lá fora, certo? Hehe Não leve isso para o lado pessoal, Itachi.

O moreno ficou calado, sem esboçar nenhuma reação.

- Sasori, Deidara, vocês vão cuidar do incomodo lá fora. Como dito, eu quero o jinchuuriki vivo. Todos os outros podem ir.

- Itachi, o jinchuuriki da Kyuubi... Como que ele é?

- Diga a ele. – ordenou Pain.

- Ele será o primeiro que irá gritar com você. – disse a contragosto.

- Hein? O que isso significa?

- Você não tem mais nada especifico? Hum?

Itachi sumiu, sendo seguido de perto pela morena.

- O que vamos fazer agora?

Eles estavam em uma floresta totalmente densa. Era difícil andar por entre as árvores. O moreno não respondeu. Somente começou a andar e a chuunin o seguiu, até que ele parou um casebre abandonado. Ambos entraram ali.

- Omedetou, Hime. – ele puxou-a para seus braços e a abraçou.

- Pelo quê? – estava confusa.

- Por ter sido forte e não ter demonstrado seus sentimentos, mesmo que sua vontade fosse libertar o Sabaku daquela agonia.

Ichigo somente sorriu e retribuiu o abraço com intensidade. Não havia ninguém por perto, somente aquele moreno tão irresistível. As lágrimas começaram a tracejar seu rosto. Toda a dor e angústia desabavam na forma de lágrimas.

Ele a abraçou mais forte e acariciava os cabelos da morena. Saiba o quando deve ter sido difícil para ela ter visto tudo e não poder fazer nada. A chuunin era sua menininha, que ele deveria proteger a qualquer custo.

- Eu estou aqui. – sussurrou baixinho em seu ouvido, o que causou arrepios na Uchiha – Não vou deixar nada nem ninguém te machucar.

- Me beija, onegai. – pediu em meia-voz.

Itachi não esperou duas vezes para unir seus lábios. O beijo era salgado, devido às lágrimas que ela derramara anteriormente. O que começou com um simples beijo foi esquentando, até o ponto em que eles não resistiram e se entregaram novamente a seus sentimentos. Encostou a kunichi na parede enquanto suas mãos percorriam as belas formas da garota.

- Você me enlouquece.

Foi a última coisa que Ichigo ouviu antes do moreno fazer lhe uma mulher novamente. Suas respirações, que antes estavam alteradas, foram se normalizando aos poucos.

- Logo precisamos voltar.

- Por quê? Podemos ficar mais um pouco – a morena praticamente implorava.

- Não quero colocar você em risco. Madara já está desconfiado. Não devo nem posso colocar o plano em risco.

- De novo esse maldito plano – emburrou a Uchiha.

- Você vai derrotar o Madara.

- O QUÊ?

- O Sasuke não vai conseguir derrotar o Madara, isso é um fato.

- E porque eu tenho que derrotá-lo?

- Você é a única que pode e sabe muito bem disso.

- Eu não vou conseguir só com o Fumetsu Mangekyou Sharingan(21).

- Eu vou te ajudar – ele beijou-a antes de continuar – Eu vou te dar a espada de Tatsuka(22) e o espelho de Yata(23).

- Os dois artefatos místicos?

- Você poderá usar o Susanoo(24), ele não.

- É muita responsabilidade.

- Você vai conseguir – ele deu um de seus raros sorrisos – Eu confio em você.

- Só você – ela sorriu tristemente.

- Isso não importa – ele segurou seu queixo olhando carinhosamente dentro de seus olhos – Eu sei que você não vai me decepcionar.

- Prometo – ela sorriu – Eu já te decepcionaria.

- Isso é o que eu espero da minha mulher. – as bochechas da Uchiha se avermelharam, contudo ela não desviou o olhar.

oOoOoOoOoOo

- Hum, parece que vai chover – comentou Kisame olhando para o céu que fechava cada vez mais.

- Parece mais com uma tempestade... – o moreno também olhava atentamente o céu, porém observava a sua kunoichi pelos cantos dos olhos.

- Vamos nos esconder da chuva em algum lugar. Está ficando frio – levou a mão à espada.

- Sim – ele procurava novamente a morena com os olhos.

- Provavelmente vamos entrar em contato com o líder logo...

Ele retirou a espada da bainha e prendeu o Yonbi(25) nele. Itachi somente lhe dirigiu um breve olhar antes de voltar sua atenção para o céu tempestuoso.

- Parece que está morrendo. Nós deveríamos cuidar do velho – comento o moreno enquanto caminhavam.

- Você diz isso por que não o conhece. Ele não é um jinchuuriki comum, sabe, o yonbi usa "youton". Você não lutou diretamente com ele. Fui difícil derrotá-lo.

- Puf... – o Uchiha baixou a cabeça, pensativo. Estava começando a achar que Ichigo tinha razão. Toda essa busca incessante por poder não levaria a nada. No seu caso só levou a mais escuridão. Enquanto refletia, sentiu a aproximação da chuunin. Ela parou ao lado do amado e entrelaçou sua mão a dele.

- Bem, fui eu quem quis ir sozinho – Kisame interromepeu o silêncio – Eu deveria "quase matar" seu alvo também – somente quando se virou percebeu que a garota estava ao lado do companheiro.

- Não diga esse tipo de coisa, Kisame – advertiu Itachi sério, embora ainda segurasse cuidadosamente a mão pequena e frágil da kunoichi.

- Eu estou um pouco cansado, quando mais rápido nós o pegarmos, mais rápido eu vou poder descansar.

- Não é preciso ter pressa. Vamos dar uma pausa por enquanto. Vai demorar um pouco mesmo. – embora disfarçasse queria apenas alguns segundos de paz, sentindo o calor que o corpo da kunoichi exalava.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Apesar de Itachi ter dito para ela não se meter, a morena não podia deixá-lo na mão, não numa hora como essa. Quando chegou ao esconderijo Uchiha somente o moreno estava estirado no chão.

Ichigo correu ao seu encontro e o amparou entre seus braços

- Hime... – o Uchiha a abraçou com certa dificuldade e com a voz pastosa.

Ela sabia que não teria mais volta. Esse era o adeus definitivo. Nunca mais o veria com sua expressão séria e sexy, com seus olhos penetrantes que eram capazes de ler sua mente.

- Cuide do Sasuke por mim.

- Não morra – ela implorava. Lágrimas escorriam através do sharingan.

- Seja forte, onegai – pediu com certa dificuldade – Aishiteru – ele encostou dois de seus dedos na testa da garota, o mesmo gesto que havia feito em seu otouto(26), para logo em seguida beijá-la pela última vez.

Quando seus lábios se desgrudaram, ele tombou para o lado, morto. O destino se cumpriu. Ele morreu pelas mãos de Sasuke como desejava, mas como ela ficaria? O moreno sempre representou tudo em sua vida. Quando estava na mais completa solidão ele apareceu em sua vida e a trouxe de volta para a luz. Agora que ele estava morto, ela não tinha mais um rumo. Somente um único objetivo: proteger seu querido otouto tolo. Prometeu ao moreno que cuidaria do garoto e cumpriria nem que isso custasse a sua vida.

- Aishiterumo – depositou um último beijo em seus lábios antes de partir para sua nova jornada.

Mini-Dicionário

(1) sensei – mestre, professor

(2) kunoichi – ninja mulher

(3) jounin – posto permamente

(4) kekkei genkai – linhagem sangüinea

(5) sharingan – do mangá. Olho que copia (ou algo do gênero x.x)

(6) omedetou - parabéns

(7) shinobi – o mesmo que ninja

(8) chuunin – posto intermediário

(9) Ookami Ichigo – ichigo é morango e ookami tempestade

(10) hime - princesa

(11) – kun – tratamente carinhoso próprio para meninos

(12) jashin-sama – o deus do Hidan.

(13) aishiteru – eu te amo

(14) zutto – para sempre, eternamente

(15) aishiterumo – eu também te amo

(16) nee-chan – irmã mais velha

(17) kuso – merda, droga

(18) gomen - desculpe

(19) jinchuuriki – portador do bijuu

(20) kazekage – título dado ao ninja mais forte e sábio da vila oculta da Areia

(21) fuumetsu mangekyou sharingan – a quinta e última fase do sharingan

(22) tatsuka – a espada usada no golpe Susanoo.

(23) yata – o espelho também usado no golpe Susanoo.

(24) susanoo – o terceiro jutsu do mangekyou sharingan

(25) yonbi – o portador do quatro caudas.

Nya, meu autopresente de aniversário xD

Já que não tenho dinheiro vai fic mesmo n.n Era pra ser um Sasusaku mas não conseguir terminar a tempo, então saiu um do Ita-kun, espero que gostem, é o meu primeiro.


End file.
